


All You Are Is All I Need

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Agro Kagami, Akashi being Akashi, Fluff, Gambling, HanaKuro, M/M, Mentions of many other characters - Freeform, Mentions of one-sided KiKiro KuroMomo and AkaKuro, Rare Pair, Underage Drinking, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chaos -which Kuroko knew was inevitable- had erupted two hours after the celebratory party started.</p>
<p>(Title is not mine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Endless chatter emanated from every corner of the room, from where Kise, Takao, and Reo stood socializing, all the way across to the opposing wall where Himuro and Imayoshi traded sly insults. Kuroko wandered over to Kirisaki Daiichi’s table in the midst of the party, slipping away completely unnoticed as everyone mingled.

As he neared closer, he realised they had gotten quite comfortable -if the scattered playing cards and concealed bottles of alcohol were anything to go by. The table seemed to exude an unsocial vibe, pushed so far away from the central party they may as well have been sitting outside.

“Hello, everyone.” Kuroko greeted, pulling up a chair to sit between Furuhashi and Seto.

By that point, they were used to his sudden appearances and monotone voice, simply nodding in acknowledgment before shifting their chairs to include him in the circle they had formed. Both Hara and Yamazaki appeared to be blind drunk, barely able to hold the cards, let alone read them.

“Do you know how to play?” Seto asked, half-heartedly gesturing to the cards in his hand.

When Kuroko shook his head, Hanamiya piped up. “You want us to teach you how?”

Leaning forward to rest his forearms on the table, Kuroko shook his head once more. “I’m quite tired, I don’t mind just watching.”  
As Hanamiya, Seto, and Furuhashi returned to the game, it seemed as if Hara and Yamazaki were both intent on acquiring alcohol poisoning. “They wanted to see who could hold their alcohol better. They’ve been going at it all day.” Hanamiya said, noticing Kuroko’s gaze as he threw down his cards in disgusted defeat, begrudgingly handing money to both Seto and Furuhashi.

Shaking his head, Kuroko buried his face in his arms, yawning not long after. “Just as long as neither of them get hurt.”

“Are you tired?” Furuhashi asked, receiving a small nod in return.

“Yes, very much so. I have not gotten a moment of rest since we played in the finals earlier today.”

Hanamiya sighed, reaching for Kuroko’s chair. He attempted to pull Kuroko’s chair closer to his so Kuroko could rest in his lap, but he did not get that far, as a fuming Kagami pulled Kuroko like a ragdoll to his feet.

“What the fuck?” Kagami all but yelled, startling the rest of the basketball players in the vicinity. “The fuck are you doing with Kuroko?” He seethed, catching most -if not everyone’s- attention.

“Put him down you dickhead!” Yamazaki stood up, knocking his chair over as he tried to grab Kuroko back from where he dangled precariously in Kagami’s grip, pure terror flashing across his features.

Hara placed a hand on Yamazaki’s shoulder, trying to calm him down for a moment. “Please put Kuroko on the ground.” He said, surprisingly sober.

Kagami either did not hear them, or was too angry to listen. “Shut the fuck up you shitheads. What the fuck do you think you’re doing with my shadow?” He roared.

Kagami dropped Kuroko carelessly a few moments later, balling his fists as he lunged at both Hara and Yamazaki. Pulling Kuroko back to safety, Seto tried to calm the remaining two members of Kirisaki Daiichi as the regulars of Seirin tried to stop the fight before Kagami became a quadriplegic.

Furuhashi had ruined the cards in his hands by the time Seto turned to him, muscles tense and shaking as the cards crumpled in his grip. “Furuhashi?” Seto asked cautiously as he passed Kuroko to Hanamiya –who was quick to lock his arms around Kuroko’s waist and pull him close.

“I’m fine, Seto.” Furuhashi clipped, not moving as he watched Hara and Yamazaki both pin Kagami to the ground, laughing hysterically as they went. Seto knew how protective Furuhashi was of his teammates -they were almost the only thing he had left, after all- so he just handed Furuhashi a new hand of cards.

“They’ll be alright; they know what they’re doing.” After sparing the trio a quick glance, he continued. “Looks like Seirin is going to stop them now anyway.”

If anything, it only served to make Furuhashi tenser, and before he could ruin any more cards, Seto quickly snatched them out of his hands. “Furuhashi. Calm the fuck down. They’ll be fine. If they aren’t, you can beat the shit of the rest of them later as payback.” Hanamiya cut in, ignoring Kuroko’s disapproving gaze.  
Despite caring for his own team greatly, Kuroko kept quiet. He knew how protective the entire Kirisaki Daiichi team were of each other, taking their revenge far beyond simple grudges and verbal fights, as well as not being afraid to get themselves badly injured in the process. However, he also knew they would not harm Seirin unless provoked or for their own protection, as they had promised him previously.

The fight did not last very long, as Imayoshi soon appeared, helping Hara hold Yamazaki back while Kiyoshi and Hyuuga grabbed Kagami by the arms.

Kagami fumed, throwing Yamazaki a glare before he turned to look for Kuroko. When he saw Kuroko cradled in Hanamiya’s lap, he nearly broke out of Hyuuga and Kiyoshi’s hold. “You fucking -”

Riko cut him off, harshly slapping a hand over his mouth as she shushed him. “Kuroko’s been sitting there for a while now, and he’s obviously comfortable there. Think before you act Bakagami!” She reprimanded.

Kuroko’s legs were thrown over Hanamiya’s thighs as his arms looped around Hanamiya’s neck, holding him close while his fingers threaded through the soft hair at the base of his skull. Hanamiya’s glare was near murderous -made only slightly less intimidating by how relaxed Kuroko seemed- as he stared Kagami down, until the usually overconfident redhead was sifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

Just as Kagami seemed to open his mouth, a louder –and much more hysteric- voice cut in. “K-Kuroko-chi?” Kise wailed from across the room, drawing even more attention to the couple sitting quietly in the back corner. “Y-you . . . and . . . you and Hanamiya?” He shrieked, collapsing onto the floor moments later in a fit of hysterics. Momoi was in a similar state, though she was not anywhere as near outraged, as she was disappointed the love of her life was not only taken, but also possibly only dated males. While she did not lower herself to the floor, she sniffled by Kise’s side as they both wailed about something that sounded suspiciously like why _do the cute ones always go for the assholes_.

The next Miracle to cause a scene was unsurprisingly, Aomine Daiki, who -instead of yelling as they all expected- gasped loudly, sounding horrified, happy, and angry all at once.

Emotions flashed across his features in quick succession, and it was obvious he had mixed feelings, as an almost inaudible remark of _‘I didn’t think Aomine’s brain could work that fast’_ passed from Midorima, who stood only a few feet away.

Unlike his two previous teammates, Midorima was almost entirely composed, if not for the red blush creeping along his neck and cheekbones.

“Is Shin-chan getting embarrassed?” Takao sung, an ever-present grin upon his face as he leaned closer to inspect Midorima’s flustered state.

“No! It’s just gotten hot in here with so many people.” Midorima scowled, frowning when a few more light-hearted players from Seirin and Touou began singing ‘Hot in Herre’, while distressed regulars from Kaijou pleaded them to keep their clothes on.

Flushing even redder, Midorima excused himself and briskly strode outside in the guise of needing fresh air, as Takao laughed and followed after.

Thankful the party had finally begun returning to normal, Kuroko allowed himself to laugh quietly at his team’s antics as Hanamiya relaxed. By then, Yamazaki and Hara had thrown a few punches at each other, both high-strung and drunk, but had returned to the table without any outstanding injuries, which in turn helped Furuhashi relax too.

“So, Tetsuya.” Akashi began, appearing beside the Kirisaki Daiichi table with none of his usual extravagance. “When were you planning on informing me of your relations with Makoto?” He asked, sounding entirely conversational, though Kuroko knew better.

“I was not attempting to withhold the information from you, Akashi-kun. However, we would have preferred to tell everyone on our own terms when we felt it was the right time.”

Akashi seemed satisfied by Kuroko’s answer, and only gave Makoto a quick glance over. “You could do so much better, Tetsuya.” He said, before turning away and greeting Himuro and Murasakibara.

As he returned to his previous position facing Hanamiya, Kuroko caught him rolling his eyes at Akashi’s usual arrogant behaviour. “I sometimes forget why I dislike your old captain, but then I’m reminded and wonder how in fucking hell you ever out up with him acting like such a little bitch all the time.” Hanamiya huffed, his fingers pressing just beneath the hem of Kuroko’s shirt.

“He is not that bad.” Kuroko replied, watching as Hanamiya did not attempt to mask how much he disagreed.

“Whatever, he’s just jealous because I have you, and he doesn’t.”

Kuroko laughed. “I knew you were both childish and petty, but not to this extent.”

“Are you saying I’m wrong?” Hanamiya questioned, his teeth glinting in the dim lighting as he grinned. “He said you’d be a better match for him not two minutes ago.”

“He did not, he simply does not approve of you. Stop putting words in peoples’ mouths, it is a terrible habit.” Kuroko quipped with a smile.

“Like you can talk, and that’s bullshit and you know it. I can’t have been the only fucking person who saw the look he gave you.” He argued, looking to his teammates.

 “There was a look, definitely.” Yamazaki agreed, head lolling back and forth in a drunken attempt to nod.

“Yamazaki-senpai is too drunk to be a proper judge.” Kuroko muttered.

“He may be fucking smashed, but he still saw it.” Hanamiya shrugged, a victorious grin gracing his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself and I'm really sorry I've done this

“Makoto.” Kuroko called, hiding a yawn behind the sleeves of his jumper. Noticing Kuroko’s tired state, Hanamiya simply nodded, giving his hair a short ruffle as he turned back to the regulars.

“We’re going back to mine now; Kuroko isn’t used to staying up past his bedtime.” Hanamiya laughed, groaning when the inevitable jab to his side hit, courtesy of Kuroko, as always.

Swallowing the last of his beer, Furuhashi nodded. “Goodnight Captain, Kuroko-kun. It doesn’t seem like it will be long until we all retire for the night either.” Unaware of the happenings around him, Seto slept content and oblivious upon the table.

Giving one last wave goodbye to Furuhashi, Hara, Yamazaki, and Seto -who had been woken up when they had realised just how late it was- Kuroko and Hanamiya turned away, and began the short walk to Hanamiya’s house.

“Will your parents mind you coming home so late, with a friend, no less?” Kuroko asked, readjusting his scarf to cover more of his face, hiding from the chill of the night time air.

“No, they’re pretty lax about that kind of stuff, they only really care that I come home in one piece.” Hanamiya shrugged, wrapping an arm around Kuroko and pulling him close when Kuroko had wandered off. “Be careful, you dumbass, there’s shit in those alleys no one wants to see.”

Kuroko gave his eyes a slight roll. “My hero.”

“Damn right.” Hanamiya laughed, giving Kuroko’s hip a light squeeze.

“Perverted and impossibly possessive, but my hero no less.”

* * *

 

“Makoto . . . no . . .” Kuroko slurred, trying to escape Hanamiya’s warm arms as he wriggled about, only serving to tangle himself further into the sheets wrapped around them.

Hanamiya hummed in acknowledgement, but did not remove himself from where he was laying open-mouthed kisses along Kuroko’s neck.

“Makoto.” Kuroko started again, with more force behind his words as he tried rolling out of Hanamiya’s grip. His plans however, halted as Hanamiya pulled him closer and readjusted his hold, even going as far as to wrap his legs around Kuroko’s own.

With his lips still pressed against Kuroko’s neck, Hanamiya shushed him quietly. “Your teammates should learn you’re mine already.” Then, just as Kuroko opened his mouth to speak, his voice caught in his throat as he felt Hanamiya begin biting softly.

“Makoto!” Kuroko whispered, struggling anew when panicked thoughts of his teammates seeing him with hickeys at training began to arise.

Hanamiya, however, did not grace Kuroko with a reply nor acknowledgement, and continued leaving bites, hickeys, and kisses in places they both knew Kuroko’s basketball training clothes would not cover.

“You will have an ignite pass to the stomach for every hickey you leave.” Kuroko tried again, warning in his tone despite his blank expression. Unfortunately, they both knew he was bluffing, so Hanamiya did not take his comments seriously, laughing into the sharp arches of Kuroko’s collarbone.

“Are you sure about that?” He murmured, grinning when Kuroko gave him the most exasperated look he could muster, as he tried to keep his squirming at a minimum, knowing Hanamiya only found humour in it.

Attempting to forcefully pull Hanamiya off him, Kuroko tried a different tactic. “It is too late -or rather, too early- for this, Makoto. We both have school tomorrow, and I have basketball practise too. Please Makoto, stop already.”

“. . . And what will I get in return?” Hanamiya replied after one last kiss.

“A happy boyfriend who will talk to you for the next week, and no Akashi-kun threatening you because he heard how previously mentioned boyfriend was mistreated.” Kuroko replied, almost smug.

After a moment of tense deliberation, Hanamiya grinned. “You make a compelling argument.”

“So?” Kuroko asked, eyebrows slightly raised.

“No more leaving hickeys in obvious places or bothering you when you’re trying to sleep.” Hanamiya recited, rolling his eyes as he fought to keep a small smile off his face.

Kuroko seemed satisfied, relaxing and cuddling into Hanamiya. “Good boy.”

“If I was a good boy, does that mean I get a goodnight kiss?” He asked, a mischievous grin breaking out.

“Do not push your luck, Makoto.”

* * *

 

 Waking up with a groan, Hanamiya almost regretted drinking as much as he did during the celebration. Almost. “Te-Kuroko?” He reached blindly for his boyfriend, not yet ready to face the torture of sunlight with a hangover.

“Good morning.” Kuroko answered, a tiny yawn splitting his sentence as he took Hanamiya’s hand, settling it on his waist.

“What time is it?” He asked groggily, rubbing his temples with his free hand.

“Six o’clock, I wanted to make sure we would both get to school on time.”

“So you opened the curtains? That’s evil.” Kuroko laughed, patting Hanamiya on the stomach when he started to doze off again.

“Me? Evil? I think you are going delusional.” He said as Hanamiya opened one bleary eye to glare at him, then shutting it again and groaning. “No sleeping, it is your fault we were up so late last night.”

“Yeah, yeah. . .” Hanamiya started, opening his eyes fully to look down at Kuroko’s neck and collarbone. He smiled when he saw the scattered red blotches, tracing over them with his thumb. “They look nice. Makes me want to leave more.”

“Do not even think about it.” Kuroko said, the true weight of Hanamiya’s actions only a few hours ago hitting him, previously in too much of a sleep deprived stupor to realise the consequences. “What am I going to do? I cannot let my team see me like this.” He fretted, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“Can you buy some makeup to cover it up or something?” Hanamiya asked, propping himself up on his elbows as Kuroko stood up, walking to his en-suite.

“I will check the convenience stores when I walk to school, but for now, I am having a shower.” Despite not having said it, the look in Kuroko’s eyes told Hanamiya it would not end well if he tried to join him.

Flopping down onto his back, Hanamiya wished for sleep once again; with the stinging in his eyes and the pounding in his head, it would have been a welcome reprieve. Just as he managed to relax however, Kuroko appeared back in his bedroom, poking him in the side when he realised Hanamiya had not yet woken properly.

“Did you just lie here for the entire time I showered?” He asked, pulling the covers onto the floor and opening the curtains even further.

“Stop being mean.” Hanamiya grumbled, near rolling out of bed before beginning the search for his school uniform.

“Ever heard of karma, Makoto?” Kuroko deadpanned, not looking up from where he was buttoning his shirt.

“Oh fuck off.”

* * *

 

Slipping past the rest of his teammates unnoticed, Kuroko claimed a changing stall, the hidden bottle of concealer feeling as if it was burning a hole through his pocket.

With the last piece of his exercise clothing on, Kuroko uncapped the bottle, then realised with strange clarity that he had absolutely no clue how to use it. Pulling out his phone to text Momoi, he hoped she would not ask too many questions.

Only a moment later his phone buzzed.

Following Momoi’s instructions, he applied a small amount to his neck, trying to make it blend -as Momoi had put it-so it would be unnoticeable. Using his phone’s front camera to make sure it was all covered, he nearly messaged Akashi for all the trouble Hanamiya had put him through.

“Kuroko!” Kagami called from the main area of the locker room. “Where are you?”

Deciding now was a good a time as any; Kuroko exited the change room, putting his bags back into his locker before moving to stand next to Kagami. “I was here the whole time.” He said, just to annoy Kagami.

“Bullshit! You little bastard, get back here.” Kagami yelled, frantically trying to dress faster to catch him as Kuroko left the room, unaware of a few teammates laughing at the duo’s antics.

Almost sighing in relief, Kuroko relaxed, no one had noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if this isn't good, I tried and failed at writing a moderately happy story. Whoops.


End file.
